Time of the Month
by musique.lover
Summary: It's that time of the month for Lily Evans and James just doesn't realise. LilyXJames. One-shot. R&R.


"Emma?"

"Yes Lily?"

"My stomach hurts." The red-headed girl whimpered, whilst jutting out her bottom lip.

"I know Lily but there's nothing I can do about it" Sighed the dark-haired girl, impatiently brushing a piece of her hair away from her face.

Lily Evans groaned and fell forwards onto her bed.

"You would think, that wizard-kind would have made some sort of spell to get rid of this pointless pain that I have to suffer _every_ single stupid month!" Mumbled the young girl into her duvet. Emma Perkins rolled her eyes, she was used to this behavior every month.

"You're not the only one that goes through it Lils."

"Well right now I'm the only one in this room!" Lily snapped.

"Why don't you go and see James? Let him be the comforting boyfriend." Lily raised her head and narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She accused. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"Would you stop being so damn hormonal and go see James? Please!" Lily made a noise of indignation but nevertheless started to move towards the door.

"Fine, I'm leaving! But if I should DIE whilst going down the stairs then I want you to know that I blame you completely and will haunt you as a ghost for the rest of your life!" And with that she slammed the door and left the room. Emma rolled her eyes again at her best friends antics. She loved her, she really did, but she actually felt sorry for James. A hormonal Lily was not a good thing, it never was.

Lily grumbled all the way down the stairs. She reached the bottom and scanned the room, she saw James across the room, on the sofa with the two of the marauders. She walked over and threw herself onto the sofa, instantly putting her head into the crook of James' neck. James was surprised at first, but after immediately realising who it was, he relaxed, leant further back into the sofa and wound his arm around Lily's shoulder, taking in her vanilla scent.

"Jaames" Lily whined, she accompanied this with a slight widening of her eyes and pout of her lips.

"Mhm?" Responded James, whilst pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

"My tummy hurts."

Remus and Sirius, who were before looking over at their best mate with smirking faces, stiffened. James hadn't fully comprehended what Lily had said and was still looking at Lily with glazed over expressions. Lily looked up at him expectantly, as if hoping that James could solve everything with just one word.

However, James Potter was still staring down at Lily with a lazy smile on his face.

"Ehm, Prongs? We're gonna go. Homework to do and stuff..." mumbled Sirius. Remus was nodding frantically behind Sirius, they knew what was wrong with Lily, they had both experienced it with the few girlfriends that they had had. And neither of them liked it, they were _boys_ after all.

James just glanced over to them, looked at them for a second and nodded. Then he turned back to Lily and proceeded to curl a piece of her crimson hair around his finger.

"You're funeral mate." Muttered Sirius "C'mon let's go and get some food from the kitchens"

They both left, leaving James and Lily in their wake.

"Jaames, my tummy really hurts." Lily whined.

She couldn't quite believe herself, sure she was always grumpy when this time of the month came around but she was hardly a whiny person and she was surprised that her mouth kept moving itself into a pout. She put it down to being with James. Ever since they had become a couple Lily had caught herself doing things that she would never normally do. Like giggling, she never giggled she left that to the simpering blonde's like Cara Lincon. Also playing with her hair, she was never one to act coy, but now Lily Evans could often be seen twirling her hair around her finger, like James was doing right now, and staring up at James through her eyelashes. She was a changed woman, a more calm woman, but a changed one never the less.

"What's wrong?" He asked, nuzzling her neck and placing kisses just under her jaw "maybe I can make it better?" She felt him smile against her skin, Lily sighed in content but leaned away, she was in too much pain to be kissed right now, however the loss of contact, embarrassingly, made her uneasy so she moved closer to him and again put her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's about that time. Y'know" She said, closing her eyes, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her stomach.

"What time?" He asked, cluelessly.

"You know, of the month?"

"But there are four Saturdays in a month. Why is this one so important?"_ Crap maybe he had forgotten an anniversary. No. Impossible. Moony would've reminded him._

"James" Lily sighed "it's sweet that you're trying to avoid the subject and everything, but all I need now is some understanding and comfort."

"But what time of the month is it?" James asked again with questioning eyes. Lily abruptly pulled away from his comforting embrace. James knew she was angry, spots of red were starting to appear on her cheeks which was never a good sign.

"James honestly, stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Lily I don't know! Honestly!"

"Oh for goodness SAKE!" She said, her voice starting to rise by a few octaves.

"Stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me what time of the month it is!"

"I'M ON MY FREAKING PERIOD!"

Silence echoed around them. Every person in the common room had turned to face the sofa which now occupied an embarassed Lily and James. Lily's cheeks pooled with blood and stupidly her eyes started to water. She made to get up, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" She hissed to James.

"No, I'm not having you ignoring me for weeks on end after you leave me. No.I don't like it and neither do you, so it is not happening" He said fiercely.

Honestly, she wasn't that bad was she? Yes she did tend to try and avoid people rather than face them, but it wasn't her fault. She just wasn't good with embarrassing confrontations.

"James, I need to get out of here. Please." She begged, looking down at her feet and letting her red hair hide her red face from view. The room had started to whisper now, no doubt that this was going to be round the school by lunch.

"Fine" James said. Lily thought he was just going to let go of her and she hoped that she would get to run out of thecommon room, up to her dorm, lay on her bed for a few days and gorge herself on chocolate frogs whilst complaining to Emma about how unfair life was. But instead, James tightened his grip on her wrist, pulled her up from the sofa and started pulling her up to _his_ dorm.

"James" she said, trying to escape his grip "can't I just go to my dorm, I was thinking about just going back to bed and waking up again whilst realising that all this was just a bad dream and not reality."

"Seriously Lily, it's me. Nothings that simple." He threw a quick grin over his shoulder at her. She tried to keep angry at James, but, and this was something she would ever admit, his grin still made her legs go a little weak. Merlin, she was a hormonal wreck.

They reached his dorm room, he opened the door and peeked round the door making sure that none of his friends were occupying the room. After confirming that, no none of his friends were in here, he pulled Lily in, finally let go of her wrist and closed the door. Lily automatically maneuvered her way around the mess on the floor and lay down on James' bed.

"I'm going to avade kedavra myself I think." Lily said, thinking out loud.

"Please don't. I'd miss you. A lot." Said James, lying next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It'll be better than seeing the students of Hogwarts laughing at me." She sighed.

"C'mon, I know for a fact that you've shouted out worse things, most directed at me." He chuckled at the memory. He thought that this would make Lily laugh, make her relax a little and stop caring about what everyone else thought of her. Instead it had the opposite affect. She wrnched herself out of his arm and stood up fuming.

"And whose fault was that!" She said through gritted teeth, her eyes darting across James' face dangerously.

"Lil-" He stuttered.

"No! It's your fault that I embarrassed myself down there!"

"My fau-" He tried again.

"YES! It's your fault!I mean what boy doesn't know that when a girl says "it's that time of the month" it means that they are on their period?"

"But I didn-"

"This isn't fair! I didn't mean to say it, but I was annoyed. At you! And now everyone's going to laugh at me, and no one will take me seriously as head girl!"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and James stared up at Lily with wide eyes. Wanting to comfort her, but not sure if she was sure to punch him in the face if her touched her.

"And my stomach _huurts_" She sobbed.

James finally got off the bed and enveloped her small frame into his arms. She hiccuped and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh" he mumbled comfortingly into her hair, once again inhaling her scent. "Lily, I'm sorry okay? Next time I'll realise I promise. And I swear if anyone so much as says a word to you, tell me and I'll blast the little blighter till he can never procreate"

Lily giggled through her sobs. James moved over to the bed and layed them both down. Eventually Lily's sobs slowed and then she was softly snoring in his arms.

James never coped well with the hormones that accompanied Lily once a month. That's why when she was pregnant one of the first thoughts to go through his head (after being ecstatic of course) was that he would get a whole nine months without the bother of period moods. What he wasn't prepared for were the pregnancy hormones...

* * *

So another one-shot. I may do a companion piece to this story with Lily being pregnant instead. Feedback and positive reviews would be lovely. This may seem a little rushed and I haven't actually read through so it probably doesn't flow or anything. But I'm too tired. School is killing me!

Enjoy! R&R! Lauren x


End file.
